The subject matter herein relates generally to thermal bridges.
Thermal bridges are used to thermally couple one electrical component with another electrical component of an electronic system to transfer heat to or away from such electrical component. For example, in one particular application, the thermal bridge transfers heat away from one electrical component, such as a processor, to another electrical component, such as a heat sink of the electronic system. In other applications, the thermal bridge is used to heat up an electrical component rather than to remove heat from the electrical component. For example, a heat generating component may be used to heat up a non-heat generating component.
However, control of heat transfer is difficult using conventional thermal bridges. A need remains for a thermal bridge that provides self-regulating heat transfer between electrical components.